There is disclosed in U.S.-A-3,758,935 a free standing manual tool for mass terminating an electrical connector having wire receiving contacts projecting from opposite sides thereof. The tool comprises a first jig for holding the connector in a predetermined position and a second jig for locating the wires in predetermined positions. A wire inserting member is moved through and past the second holding jig and towards the first holding jig to transfer the wires from the second jig to the contacts of the connector. An edge of the wire inserting member acts as a shear edge for trimming the ends of the wires as they are being transferred from the second jig to the connector. One end of the second jig and one end of the wire inserting member are pivotally connected to the first jig. In order to allow for terminating wires to the contacts on both sides of the connector simultaneously, one end of a further second jig and one end of a further wire inserting member are pivotally attached to the first holding jig. In order to enable them to be wired, the second holding jigs are pivoted away from the first holding jig so that they extend obliquely with respect thereto on either side of the first holding jig.